No Longer Human
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: "If that's what it takes to protect everyone… then I'll just give up being human" When they heard him say that, they never expected this-NaLu-contains SPOILERS from chapter 330- RATED 'T' FOR FUTURE FLUFF (COMPLETE!)
1. Dragon Scales

**No Longer Human**

**Summery: "If that's what it takes to protect everyone… then I'll just give up being human"~ When they heard him say that, they never expected this-NaLu-contains SPOILERS from chapter 330-ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Masima. I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucy never would've guessed it… it had been a month since the fight with the dragons and future Rogue, and Natsu still acted the same… sure he was more mature, but that was it, they had gotten they're old guild back, and everyone was happy. Natsu had continued wearing his vest for awhile, but he eventually changed to his one-sleeved shirt again. Lucy figured it was because he probably just wanted a wardrobe change, which was normal.

But Natsu then started wanted to take jobs by himself, saying he just wanted to go by himself, only, Happy went too, since the feline followed him everywhere. But it was there Lucy should've asked what was wrong… something was definitely up, everyone knew it. He avoided being touched in any capacity too, but no one said anything. "he's probably traumatized after killing those dragons" Wakaba had insisted, Lucy knew that couldn't be it, Natsu didn't care who, but if you tried to hurt his nakama, he would come after you with a burning passion, literally.

She really should've said something when she had invited him to go to the beach with her, Erza, and Gray, but he and Happy exchanged nervous glances and quickly said that they had work and they were going fishing. Natsu had mentioned work, and Happy, fish, at the same time, so Lucy knew it was an excuse. But she simply stated: "ok, maybe next time" and walked off…

"Natsu! You ok!?" Lucy shouted over an earth-shattering explosion, that could be heard from 10 miles away. Natsu was sent flying back, half of his shirt ripped from his body. Gray ran up to finish what Natsu had started, they're main target, Gerald the Demon, the leader of a gang of thieves. Gray quickly bound the guys arms and legs while he was distracted, and Erza came back from checking on the village. There were a few small fires here and there, but that was it, no collateral damage… yet.

"Natsu, your sleeve!" Lucy heard Happy inform the dragon slayer and he gripped his left arm "damnit, I know!" "they're gonna see-" "Happy! I know!" Natsu snapped. The cat flinched, and Lucy knew for sure something was up… Natsu didn't snap… I mean, yeah, he snapped, but not like that… that wasn't a Natsu thing to do. "Natsu-" "way to go hot-head, can't even defeat him? Weakling" Gray interrupted Lucy, starting the usual banter. Flames momentarily shot up around Natsu "shut up, Gray!" Natsu yelled, malice coated his voice "Err- I mean… DAMNIT!" he roared angrily "you weren't supposed to-" "Natsu… are those scales!?" Lucy interrupted.

It was true… dragon scales were had formed on Natsu's upper left arm, and on the top left side of his torso, and a bit on his bottom left cheek… he scarf and collar barely covering it… "Natsu… what's-" "he's slowly turning into a dragon" Happy stated sadly, everyone's eyes widened… Natsu was… what?  
Everyone waited for an explanation, and stared at Happy, since Natsu was not wanting to tall about it.

"it started happening after the fight with Rogue… at first we didn't realize it, but he started attaining more dragon-like qualities, starting with his personality… he became more hostile, but he didn't notice it until he nearly destroyed half our house" everyone sweat dropped, typical Natsu "it wasn't his fault, it was like his thought process would blank out during then, and he never noticed…" Happy retaliated, after seeing everyone's faces "we didn't know what it was, so we ignored it mostly, seeing as we couldn't come up with a solution, but when he started getting scales, we came to the conclusion, it must be some kind of spell, but we didn't want to worry everyone, so we hid it, by staying away from people, and covering the scales… and maybe by the end of this month, he will be an actual dragon, without his human consciousness" Happy finished, and let it sink in… Lucy looked at Natsu, who looked like a trapped animal.

Natsu slowly looked up "look, I'm sorry I-"

He was cut off by Lucy ramming into him, not in a hostile way though, just a hug… Natsu stumbled a bit "Natsu! You baka! Why didn't you tell us… why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, her words a little hard to hear, because she was also crying into his shoulder, he slowly wrapped his arms around her "I-I'm sorry Luce…" he said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting

"Natsu." Erza stated firmly "we will help you. I swear it on the mark of Fairy Tail!"

The situation was explained to the whole of Fairy Tail, and they decided that Freed and Levy would work together to try and dispell the magic, in the meantime, they laid down special rules concerning Natsu

1. Never let Gray near Natsu.

2. Don't harass him.

3. Try to keep him happy.

Most of them were because of Natsu's newfound temper, and violence. And of course, some people forgot, and Natsu ended up destroying a table, or ten. But everyone did they're best to help out with the situation… but Levy and Freed were not successful…

Three weeks had passed, to no avail. And Natsu was nearly covered in scales now, and his teeth were way sharper, and he made destroying stuff a daily activity. He was depressed, and emotional, and his power was increased tenfold, so everyone veered away from him, except Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy…

But even that soon changed, he locked himself up in his house, and only let Lucy in, she would visit to keep him from getting lonely, but he never said much, but he would always smile at all the stories Lucy told, of what was happening at the guild. He still looked sad, like he missed his old life, which Lucy couldn't blame him for, though he still tried to stay as positive as humanly possible.

"Natsu~!" Lucy called, knocking on his and Happy's door, "are you there?" she asked, Happy opened slowly opened the door, to reveal a rather pitiful, and angry Natsu. Lucy looked around, and saw shards broken glass all over the floor, no, it was a mirror. "Natsu? What happened?" she asked, while carefully stepping over the shards "Lushy…" Happy warned, but she waved it aside, she walked around Natsu so she could see his face, since he was facing the other direction, she gasped.

Half of Natsu's face was now red, as in, the scales no longer blended with his skin color. Natsu looked angry "Luce… my times almost up" he said solemnly, while staring at the darkening sky out the window. Lucy felt hot tears sting her eyes as she looked upon him, sadly. "I-I'm so-…. So sorry.." she sobbed and grabbed him, her small frame racking with silent sobs. Natsu held her firmly his hand gently combing through her golden hair. "I-I wish you would stay with me…" she murmured. He nodded "yeah…" was all he said, and Lucy stayed like that, holding the boy with all she was worth.

She eventually calmed down, Natsu sighed, looking at her, she sat there motionless "yo, Luce, it's late…" he whispered… silence… "Luce?…" with difficulty, he turned his head to see that she was soundly asleep in his arms. He smirked, and picked her up bridal style, and stood slowly. He began his way down the street, and tried to stay in the shadows, so no one could see his hideous face…

It wasn't long until he reached her apartment, and he hopped into the window sill, climbing in and setting her carefully in the bed. He looked around the house as nostalgia drop kicked him in the stomach, literally. Natsu was sent flying into a table, and looked up to see Erza, what was she doing here? "E-Erza!" he said, forcing the rage boiling up in him to calm down.

Erza looked a mess, her face was red, and her eyes puffy, Like she had been crying for a week straight. Erza stepped forward slowly, and fell to her knees in front of Natsu, before hugging him "Natsu… we've all been worried…" she said, Natsu looked up to see Gray standing there as well "why are you both here?" Natsu asked.

Erza composed herself again, and stood by Gray. "you holed yourself up from everyone, only allowing Lucy to see you, so we had no choice but to come here every night to ask about you" Erza said… silence "and what about you Gray?" Natsu asked, Gray flinched

"didn'cha hear Erza?"

"yeah, but we all know how much you hate me, so it's hard to believe"

"what!?"

Gray humph'd and looked the other way, out of embarrassment. Natsu chuckled and refocused on Erza "I'm glad I at least got to see you one last time" he mumbled, "what?" Erza asked, Natsu shook his head and was gone, he had quickly jumped out the window. He ran down the street, to his house

"Natsu…" Happy said as Natsu returned

… "how Long?"

"… tomorrow probably…"

"Natsu-"

"Happy… go to sleep"

"aye…"

"mmmph…." Lucy mumbled as she slowly started to wake up… she was in her bed? No… she didn't remember-wait, Natsu. she smiled as she thought of her firey-headed mage… she had fallen for him honestly during the Grand Magic Games, but never said a word. She frowned, and felt sad again as she remembered how he looked yesterday, and looked at the window…

The sky was so blue, she almost didn't see the blue cat run into the window. Lucy darted to the window sill and opened the glass pane for the cat

"Happy! What's going on?" she asked, The feline was crying

"Lushy! You have to-*sob*-Natsu… he's-*sob*-help him!" the cat cried

Lucy's eyes widened and she ran out of her apartment quickly. She made it to the edge of the forest, and saw a huge steaming hole in the side of Natsu and Happy's house, with a gasp, Lucy ran to it and saw a path of destruction headed through the woods.

Lucy ran and ran for what felt like hours, she prayed to god that he was ok… that something bad didn't happen, and she'll be able to see him one last time, with a human face… but she'd regret not being able to see his optimistic grin for the span of three weeks.

She finally caught a glimpse of his pink hair about a mile ahead, "NATSU!" she cried, but it had little effect, and he forged onward, knocking aside trees as he walked. He finally came to a stop by a small river, and turned to Lucy, his eyes were sad, and full of knowing. His skin-or scales- were slowly turning red, and tears leaked out of his eyes "Lucy…" he managed.

Natsu felt like his body was on fire, as a hot searing light began to surround him… he stared at Lucy. "you saw this coming…" he said sadly, Lucy nodded "yeah… but you can't leave me…" she choked on her sorrowful words, that hurt worse than a dagger to the heart… his one weakness, and his greatest strength, stood before him, full of terror at what she was seeing…

Natsu tried for a smile "Lucy… I-ugh!" he was caught off guard by a searing pain coursing through his veins and he dropped to his hands and knees "ah….ahhhh…. UGGHHH!" he cried out painfully. Lucy's eyes widened as she watched him go down.

It felt like his blood was boiling, and his body was at least 100 degrees hotter than it should have been. He never cried out in pain… never… but this hurt like a bitch! No excusing that. It hurt 100 times worse than any kind of physical damage he had ever endured.

It felt like something was eating away at his lungs, some kind of vampire bat that loved blood and happened to have 500 degree body heat. Perfect.

The light grew bigger, absorbing his entire being, he screamed again, Lucy yelled incoherent words as he felt his body, shift and change, the scales became thicker and then he lost himself.

He began to forget… why was he here? Who was that person yelling at him? He remembered faces… but no names, or anything significant, so he simply discarded them. threw it out. Erasing it from his being, in the most painful way possible.. The fire that surrounded him was burning away his past… his destiny… his future… everything turned to ashes within him…

Who was he?

Lucy's fear… that had been haunting her for weeks… now… in front of her eyes… she couldn't handle it much longer, it was unbearable. Watching her beloved salamander brought to his knees in intensifying pain. The light that surrounded him wasn't like the gentle light from "Fairy law". it was harsh. blinding any person who decided to face it.

It grew taller, and brighter by the second, as Natsu screams of pain grew louder. Lucy was sobbing uncontrollably "NATSU! Y-you can't leave me! Who else will I have if not you!?" she screamed, his voice was getting deeper, and more threatening, but Lucy could care less. "Natsu! Think about Erza! Gray! Mira! Master! All of them will miss you! Think about Happy! About…" she paused… she didn't want to say it… "Lisanna! Think about Lisanna!" not a hint of acknowledgement…

He was almost gone… holding on to humanity by a thread… and it was breaking… she could not longer see him in the magical light. Though it seemed more demonic to her… he was almost gone… do something… Lucy bit her lip with such force, she could taste the blood running down her throat, but she had to say it. "NATSU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME… because…. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she yelled out to high heavens, to make sure he heard her. He had to… there was a noticeable change in the wind…

~`~`~  
Natsu had all but forgotten everything… nothing she spoke reached out to him… who were these people she mentioned? Who was she? "-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, screeched more like, nearly burst his eardrums too, but suddenly he knew… he was Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia was his dear partner and teammate, but not only that… she was the girl he cared about more than anyone else… through thick and thin… she was there… but more importantly, she loved him! He'd been waiting to hear that! So he couldn't sit here and let some stupid dragon's genes corrupt him! He had to see her!

He would burn away this fate that was so rudely Krazy Glued to him without permission! Fire coursed through his veins, and found its way to the outside of his body, burning this annoying magic. More… he needs more fire… he roared out and was concealed in his firey bubble of, well, fire. MORE! he thought, and forced out more fire, more… more… more! Yes! He could see daylight! He was breaking free "LUUUUUUCY!" he roared as he broke through the veil of magic.

Lucy smiled as she heard his ferocious roar of rebellion, "Natsu…" she said softly, tears still running down her peachy skin "you can do it!" she encouraged.

"LUUUUUUUCY!"

With this last word, he broke through the magic, and it was dispelled, evaporating away. His skin was a little paler than normal, but, he was fine. With a grin, he collapsed to his knees. Lucy sprang to him just in time, before he fell over

"Natsu… your ok…" she sobbed,

he chuckled "I…couldn't leave… without answering you…" he managed,

Lucy blushed "o-oh?" she said, dumbly.

"yeah…you'd never guess it… but…"

"what?"

"I… love you too… weirdo"

He coughed a bit before passing out. Lucy smiled as she hugged him close to her "thank you… Natsu…" she said softly into his ear, before picking him up to take to the guild, for Wendy to heal him. If felt like he dropped several pounds as she draped his arm around her shoulder, to take him away from this stupid place.

He looked so at peace too, a slight smile plastered on his face. Most of his clothes were burned off too, she noted.

She received awkward glances as she walked down the street, as uneasy murmuring surrounded her. Happy had found Lucy halfway back to the guild, and assisted her with Natsu, though he tackled the pinkette with such force to knock a lamp post down, and almost knocked her and Natsu in the river ("careful Lucy-san, you'll fall in!") but she regained her balance, and entered the beloved guild hall, where everyone gaped at the pair. "um, help?"

"-san? Natsu-san?"

"are you sure he's ok?"

"h-he should be…"

"o-oi! Don't cry Wendy!"

"Wakaba!"

"s-sorry Mira-chan"

"Aye! Natsu is sure to wake up! It would be very un-Natsu-like if he didn't!"

"true…"

"hey! I think the brats awake!"

"of course! He's a man!"

Natsu was rather amused to come into conciseness to such a weird conversation about his well-being, and slowly cracked his eyes open

"o-oi… where am-" "NATSU!" he was cut off by a certain flying blonde girl barreling into him rowdily "your awake! You-um, remember what happened… right?" Lucy asked, her cheeks turned a light pink, and Natsu smirked

"gee…. I dunno… could you remind-OW!"

"Baka! You remember!"

Natsu rubbed the newly gained red spot on his face… wait… red… that reminded him. Did he still have those annoying scales?

he looked at his arms and saw that the scales had disappeared completely! With a grin, he looked up "thanks… Lucy" he said, and stood up off the table he was lying on. He yawned, and stretched out "c'mon Luce! Lets go back to that wrecked forest! I wanna see what it looks like!" he said excitedly, yup… he was back…

Natsu whistled as they reached the area, it was obliterated! It looked like a ten ton rhino on steroids had rampaged through here! Seriously! You'd have to see it to believe it. And there was a very distinct hole in the ground, where Natsu had been standing earlier that day.

With a grin, he thought about Lucy's last minute confession… for the tenth time that day… he had been waiting months for her to say something like that! Or a sign that she cared for him… he at least dropped hints, but in a subtly discreet way, so no one but her would know! Way to go genius! Took her 7 years and 5 months for her to say something! And they thought he was dense! Goodness… Though this was including the 7 year gap… wow! He was 25! But he still looked like a regular 18 year-old… sweet!

"oh! Lucy! I almost forgot!" he said, turning to her quickly. Lucy looked over "yeah? What-mmph!" she was cut off by the dragon slayer's warm lips on her own. Natsu pulled back after about 3 seconds "there! Didn't get to do that earlier, cuz I was so exhausted of magic energy" he grinned, Lucy smirked "Natsu you Baka" she said as she grabbed his muffler, and pulled him forward to kiss him again.

* * *

**END NOTE: please leave a comment and I might make one more chapter ~.^ so follow too! You never know when it'll happen! But seriously, I wanna write an 'after math's' to this! Just venturing on the realm of Dragons, Cats, and NaLu :3 but I want to hear some comments! Was it good? Bad? Could be better? I WANNA KNOW DAMNIT! *table flip***

**So leave a comment and fav/follow! Share it with your NaLu loving friends as well! If you feel this needs constructive criticism, by all means, CRITISIZE! (not in a flamey way though) but keep in mind, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so please enjoy! And now! I leave you with two more words after this extensively long paragraph that I still can't seem to stop adding onto for some strangely odd reason-GOD DANGIT!**

**FLUFFY OUT!**


	2. The Scorce

**NOTE: ****ok, I read the first 1-3 reviews and it was settled, I was making a chapter 2! You all seriously made me cry tears of joy, NOT KIDDING. I worked so hard to get where I am now, and I'm glad it got me those nice comments and critiques!**

**FOR THE FIRST 7 REVEIWERS:**

**Fairymangafan: ****ok, after reading your review (THANK YOU for critiquing it!) I saw where you were coming from, but I decided that I wanted mainly a Lucy POV story, to see it from the outside view. I had also intended for his "Fire Dragon Fire, that incinerates everything", to completely burn the magic out of his body, so I don't intended on that coming back… to him at least… because of this, you gave me a great idea on how to go about this story!**

**I do think this will mainly be a "thoughts of the guild mates" Chapter. But thank you so much for that bit of inspiration, and I hope you enjoy what comes from this mess.**

**Retreat: ****hahah, thank you! I didn't expect such speedy responses! Arigatou!**

**Yami-Vs-Hikari:**** awe, thanks :3 I'm glad you enjoyed! Some very interesting ideas came to me, so there might be a couple more chapters then this even, depending ^^;**

**Dunyahu:**** LOL. I hope you enjoyed!**

**VampireManiac8:**** after seeing, and realizing, that some viewers might be confused as to "what happened" exactly, so that's another reason for why this chapter is mainly flashbacks XD**

**FTlover333:**** OMG. Thank you so much :D I hope you all realize I enjoy reading your comments as much as you enjoy reading this! (hopefully you enjoyed it, otherwise this would look bad…)**

**TandK4ever: ****why thanks! I never like using Cliches like that too… everyone OVERUSES THAT OVERBOARD! OMG. I know people are like: "d'awww! Natsu, U so cute when u stupid" but I think he knows well what love is .**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Lucy smiled in contentment at her guild, Natsu especially. He was back to normal, and had burned through the strong magic. But he didn't do it easily, in fact, he needed daily healing from Wendy for a month. He had a lot of physical damage from summoning so much powerful magic, but she knew he thought it was worth it…

News spread like Natsu's fire, and Sorcerer Weekly was on to them. They were to interview his close friends as to how they felt about it during that one hard month… and they were interviewing Natsu too. But the shocking thing was that Natsu AGREED. It was probably for these reasons:

1. They're usual reporter; Jason, was fired for scaring everyone, and losing "hot news" so this was a calm person, who didn't overreact when you excuse them for sneezing (Natsu hated Jason)

2. This was NOT about him destroying anything for once, which Natsu enjoyed. He hated how they put him off as a monster, and COMPLETELY overlook that 1) lots of the damage was also caused by the enemy. And 2) HE JUST SAVED THEY'RE LIVES! (talk about jerks)

So, he had, thus, agreed to be interviewed.

* * *

Natsu POV~

"Natsu-san? Could I please get your thoughts on what was happening to you?" Sierra, the new reporter, said. She had the shiny anime eyes (anime eyes in a anime, go figure) that rivaled Jason's, but kept her cool. I blinked, then nodded "y-yeah… sure, I guess…" I mumbled as she sat at my table, Happy faithfully at my side.

"so, how did this start?" she asked

_Heavy question_. This started so suddenly, yet slowly… how was I supposed to answer?

"well, I first noticed some thing was wrong when I severely lost my temper one day, while training, or, trying to at least…"

~FLASHBACK~

"Oi! Happy!" I called to my flying blue pal, "Aye?!" he called over from the small kitchen area, most likely eating fish. "where is my training equipment, weights and stuff?" I asked. The blue Exceed walked out calmly "maybe Lucy came in and cleaned again?" he suggested. That tended to happen a lot lately, and I never really cared before… but this time irked me somehow… she was touching MY possessions?

"What the hell is her problem?!" I yelled, enraged. I didn't quite know who I was mad at though… I was never mad at Luce, not even like this! No, it wasn't her… it was blind anger… Happy's eyes widened "N-Natsu! Cool down!"

I did, in fact, need to literally cool down… flames licked my forearms and my hair seemed to be fire as well. The rational side of me said "WOAH. DUDE! It's not a big deal!"

The anger said "no, no, she did NOT mess with a dragons horde!" Dragon? Horde?

"your kidding? This became a weekly thing for her, don't worry"

"NOPE! YOUR BLOWING THIS PLACE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Apparently, amidst my inner fighting, I listened to suggestion numbah 2, and half my house was gone… I had managed to cool down enough to stop from blowing this forest off the map, thank god, but little Happy was shaking, scared to death, tears threatened to pour out. Now I knew it… something was severely wrong…

Dragon… Horde… what was that anyway?

~END~

"I… I see…" Sierra muttered, seeming awestruck by my answer, I snorted at her expression, it looked like she just caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, and I had to admit… the sight was hysterical…

"A-Ano… anyway!" she cleared her throat "did it… ya'know hurt?" she asked timidly

I couldn't help but smirk, hurt? Bitch please, it hurt like I was getting my limbs bit off by an actual dragon! At least the scales anyway…

I laughed

"it hurt like a bitch! Anyone with normal humane anatomy would've died from the pain!"

~FLASHBACK~

Me and Happy were taking a break from 5 days straight, trying to figure out the problem, so we decided to just go fishing for a day (Happy's suggestion) to clear our heads from the madness.

A peaceful hour went by, and a few bites, all the fish went to Happy, the lucky bastard.

So there went more silence, and the sound of Happy eating fish "didja get one yet?" he inquired. I sighed "next ones mine though" I said haughtily (never though I'd use THAT word to describe myself) Happy pouted "one more? Please?" he prodded.

Veins appeared on my forehead… this cat… "but you-" I gasped as I dropped my rod (fishing rod, pervs) into the river, and grasped my left shoulder quickly, it felt like someone was prodding me, correction, BEATING THE CRAP OUTTA ME, with a hot iron! The hell was that?!

I didn't have the strength to look, so Happy did. He removed my hand, and examined the abused shoulder. Upon sight, he gasped as well. Was he hurt too? WAS IT CONTAGIOUS BY SIGHT?! I was broken free from my crazy train of thought (ugh… d-damnit… w-why'd I say t-t-trains?…urp) as Happy gaped and said

"…scales…"

I wouldn't have heard if not for my super sensitive hearing. My eyes widened "Sc-scales?" I asked, Happy nodded, I remembered now… there was a weird light during the fight with evil-Rogue… d-did he cast a spell on me?

And if this was to continue, I knew it'd be hard to deal with, because it hurt SO BAD.

But little did I know, I would have to deal with the pain of solitary confinement…

"Natsu… are you turning into a dragon?"

Weeks passed…only to be woken up in the middle of the night in from either nightmares, or pain.

The pain would never compare to that pain of being alone… I knew this pain… it was the pain after I lost Igneel, wandering around for about a week or two until Jiichan found me…

The only time I felt some sort of relief was when Lucy visited, telling me about her day, how everyone missed me. Then she'd just hug me and cry… I couldn't stand it… she was the one I cared for above all else, I would do anything for her…

…and it hurt…

Unbelievably so… I couldn't take this torture much longer!

But that one part of my head (that I now hated) said; "don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery…"

~END~

Sierra finished writing down my words, and gulped. She had sweat glistening over her forehead , and I could tell she was scared for her life. Ever hear how monsters smell fear? Well, dragons are usually considered monsters…

"th-that's…"

"we done?"

"*gulp* yeah…"

Me and Happy exchanged exasperated looks, and left to head to my favorite blonde and, just recently, girlfriend.

* * *

Erza POV~

"you're the Titania, Erza-san?!" said a excited voice from behind me. I carefully set down my strawberry cake, and turned to the young girl, with a smile. "why, yes, I am" I answered, civilly, and with a calm expose. "I am the reporter, Sierra! May I interview you for The Sorce?" she asked timidly. I nodded with a smile "why of course"

"How did you feel about Natsu-san shutting everyone out, except Lucy-san?"

I glanced at the marble floor solemnly, I felt terrible… like it was my fault for some reason the was unbeknownst to me.

"it was incredibly hard… on everyone…"

~FLASHBACK~

I sat at the bar, watching everyone go about they're daily business, and it was so surreally quiet it felt like a dream (or a nightmare). There wasn't a single fight in the entire guild… it would remind one of the first snow of winter, and how one would be afraid to ruin that freshly fallen snow. No one said much, there were only a few conversations throughout the bar. Cana was ignoring Mira, who was talking about the latest couples (Natsu and Lucy). Levy looked near tears as Gajeel and Freed tried to tell her it wasn't her fault.

The air held it's breath as our blonde haired stellar mage walked into the room with a sad smile. Me and Gray were instantly at her side "well?" we asked, she looked like she was trying not to cry "he hurts…" she whispered, as silent tears fell from porcelain cheeks. I hugged her, and a distinctive "Lu-chan…" was heard from across the bar.

Gray huffed while muttering something about a 'stupid hot head' (like we don't know who he was talking about *rolls eyes*) and walked to the request board, probably to distract himself.

The guilds problem child was gone… and he took the guilds former energy with it. Didn't he see how he worried everyone? Didn't he feel the pain? 'he does' a small voice in my head said 'he's suffering…' I sighed… THAT was helpful… knowing one of my best friends was suffering? That was no good… "Lucy… I will see you tonight at your house…" I muttered "yeah… I'll be there" Gray said, walking up. Lucy nodded, and hugged us both, and cried.

~END~

"oh my… I'm-I'm so sorry" Sierra whispered

I nodded "it is fine. Everyone has healed" I said, instinctively looked at our rosy haired mage. He had his arm around Lucy, who was smiling at him, and leaned into him. But the moment was ruined as Gray picked a fight with him, in fact, I think Gray started most of they're fights…

"ok…"Sierra said "how did you react to seeing Natsu again?"

"well, it wasn't all rainbows and woodland critters if that's what you wanted to hear…"

~FLASHBACK~

I knocked on the door of Lucy's sizely abode, meeting at are usual time… nothing… was she still with Natsu? Did she fall asleep? I put my ear to the oak door, to listen for signs of life… there! I heard something move!

I ordered Gray to make a key to unlock the door, he obliged. We slowly entered the house, and I heard a sigh from within Lucy's room. But it was too deep to be Lucy, SO IT MUST BE AN ENEMY! I quietly opened the door, prepared to strike, but before I could, I saw Natsu standing by Lucy's bedside. I paused.

He looked sad, and lonely. He looked around the room, with a since of familiarity. It must have affected him coming back to-ah screw it, HYAAH! I kicked him in the stomach, and Gray gaped at me. What? He needed to feel the pain he put me through!He looked frightened for a second, but then registered what had happened. And GOD he looked awful! His face was covered with red scales like a dragon going through puberty! But I couldn't help it… I charged at him again, but instead of hitting him,

I hugged him…

Baka…

~END~

Sierra smiled as I finished my story "it sounds like you were truly relieved…" she said

I nodded "indeed" and I turned back to my strawberry cake, eating it with satisfaction

* * *

Gray POV~

I was sitting down, minden' my own business, when some chick walked up to me saying; "I want to interview you!" so, my ego being as high as it is, of course I say "yeah, sure" unaware that this girls health might be critical the next morning as Juvia muttered from next to me "loverivalloverivalloverival-"

I sat there, anticipating her first question

"Gray-san…"

Here it comes…

"your clothes are missing"

Oh.

"OH CRAP!" I muttered, genuinely shocked as I looked down at my almost naked self, all the while, I heard the girl laughing, as well as Steam Punk boy (Natsu). Damn him…

"ok, first question" she said, biting past her laughter "we understand you and Natsu-san are rivals, but you are also Nakama, and friends in some sort of way, correct?"

"yeah, I guess" if she was a yoai fan, I swear-

"so, were you saddened for your friend when you learned his condition?"

UNDERSTATMENT. One part of my brain yelled, the other wanted to just say; NO. so I decided on the good ol' middle ground!

"yes, I was worried…"

~FLASHBACK~

Me and Erza had just left Lucy's house, and we headed our own way. I couldn't get that guys pathetic expression outta my head! DAMN! CURSE YOU SYMPATHY!

He looked like someone who was beat with a whip, just get dumped by their girlfriend, at the same time, and the worst part? He was forced to SMILE. Smile through the torture that they forced upon him. Wetness stung at my eyes, even though I didn't say it, he was like my best friend! He just happened to be my rival as well! We both knew it to be true. But we refused to get along, and we act like brats.

I unlocked the door to my dorm room, and walked to my bed…. He had said 'it was good to see them one last time'… Natsu knew it was almost his time… however dense that guy might be, he was still pretty smart.

Silent tears ran down my face, like when I remembered my time with Ur, on Garuna island. I slowly brought a hand up to cover my eyes. I remembered all the petty fights I had with Natsu, and how I picked on him almost as soon as he walked through the doors of Fairy Tail.

The guild was different since Natsu's arrival, more lively. Everyone commented how we were the life of the guild. I remembered when Natsu and Lisanna hatched Happy, how everyone smiled after they're fights. Even me.

Natsu may be an annoying dumbass, but he was also my nakama, and like a brother. Everyone knew this, even if we did fight sometimes (all the time)…

…but…

…how would the guild look with him gone?…

~END~

"o-ok…" Sierra said, apparently unsatisfied with my shortened answer, so I wouldn't show affection for the pink punk.

'I was worried' apparently wasn't on her list of anticipated responses, well tough luck buddy.

She immediately got up and left to question Lucy, heh, poor Lucy.

* * *

Lucy POV

I was having a wonderful time, just enjoying Natsu's company, when a young girl walked up to our table with wide sparkly eyes… I knew this look, Mira-san gave me this look every time I even so much as brushed shoulders with Natsu.

The girl sat with a smile "hello, I'm Sierra, and may I interview you?"

I should've said no… really, I should've… all she asked was "when's the wedding?" and "can I get a picture of the two of you kissing?" I said no, and Natsu turned bright red while I was being bombarded with these RIDICULOUS questions!

Natsu finally had enough and stood saying "Lucy! I just remembered! We have a job!" he said quickly while pulling me along, out of the building. Thank you Natsu.

We dived into a stray alley (SHE WAS FREAKING CHASING US! OMG. What a weirdo!), breathing heavily "thanks" I gasped "No problem, Luce" he mumbled, while looking for signs of the girl, sniffing the air "Natsu…" I said while grabbing his scarf, as a question came to my mind

"what is it, Luce?" he asked with a grin.

My heart skipped a beat, but I continued nonetheless

"why WERE you turning into a dragon, exactly?"

Natsu shrugged "Rogue decided to take me up on the offer of not being human I guess…"

I frowned "well, good thing your fire can burn anything" I commented

He nodded "yeah, but you were a huge part of it too"

I blushed

"what I found amusing is that you thought saying Lisanna's name would change me" he grinned

I blushed more, but out of embarrassment "hey, now! I was just trying to help!"

"I know" he laughed, and leaned foreword, catching me by my lips, I giggled, but a flash was seen from the corner of our eyes, and we gasped as we turned to the source. Sierra.

Natsu scooped me up, carrying me bridal style as he darted out of there "What the hell…" he gasped, I just giggled "oh well, at least people will know your taken" I winked, he scowled, "everyone will know your taken from the fact that they will be suddenly severely charred if they try anything" he growled, I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the awkward glances, and kissed his cheek.

…I just hoped that Rogue didn't cast that spell on all the dragon slayers… he didn't… right?

* * *

**END NOTE: I DID IT! If the end wasn't hint enough for what's coming, then TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAH *runs off***

**This chapter was inspired by: Fairymangafan. (SPONSER XD)**

**And now, I want you to comment ideas, possible plots, etc. and I LOVE CRITUQES! Please give me advice on how to improve! I want to write a book someday :3 **

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: Some people wanted to see more of what was going on from other perspectives, so this is mainly flashbacks, and how everyone felt at the time. Yes, Gray does have one less flashback then Erza and Natsu, but I couldn't think of anything else, my creative juices were running out (-_-). I hope you enjoyed!**

**AND NOW-I leave you with more words which may or may not be helpful to your ego, and I have no idea where that came from, I just wanted to say it because it sounded cool, but anywho, the magical words are;**

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING! :D (imma troll)**

**Fluff-ya-l8ter!**


	3. Sting and Rogue!

**Sting and Rogue?!**

**RESPONSE TO MEH COMMENTS:**

**Richardalison86: I proof read this like, three times, so if there are any misspelled words, it was either a minor overlook by me, or I spelled it that way on purpose.**

**TandK4ever: XD lol, thanks! I try to keep my comedy in tact ;3 and I try to update as soon as possible :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima =3**

* * *

"stripper"

"hot head"

"ice princess!"

"steam punk!"

"hentai fan!"

"PYRO!"

The daily banter had already started off with a bang, and Lucy sighed, watching the two fight. Natsu had just kissed her when that idiot Gray decided to make a comment.

Mira had finally stopped prodding about they're relationship, so they could live normally for awhile, without getting teased every 5 minutes… sigh… Natsu and Gray finally stopped as Erza smacked them both upside the head, maybe a little too hard. But Natsu regained his bearings and sprinted to Lucy.

"you done fighting?" Lucy asked

"yosh! Sorry 'bout that Luce" he said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck

"it's ok, just pick a mission, it's your turn" Lucy laughed

Natsu grinned and left to look at the request board. Mira walked up to Lucy with a devious smile "are you going on a mission, just the two of you?" she asked, Lucy sighed and nodded "yes, Mira-san, we are, so I can pay rent, problem?" she asked sternly. Mira pouted and retreated to her younger sister, Lisanna.

"ok, Luce, I got o-" "OMG. GUYS!" Levy said while running in "guess who's in town?" she yelled. Natsu didn't look to happy "no. I do not want to guess." he said sternly "why not, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. Natsu growled "c'mon Luce, lets head out" he said grunted. Lucy was dumbfounded, but followed nonetheless.

"If it isn't Natsu-san" A voice said

"and Gajeel…" A darker voice added

Natsu stood face to face with Sting in the doorway, not looking happy "c'mon, you still pissed about what I said yesterday?" Sting inquired with a smirk "yes. Yes I am." Natsu growled "now move. We have a job to get to" Sting sighed "I guess it can't be helped then…" Sting's playful banter dropped, and he looked serious "but Natsu… Rogue, me, you, Gajeel, and Laxus need to talk… it's urgent…"

The look of seriousness caught Natsu by surprise, and he reluctantly dropped Lucy's hand "fine." he spat, and the five dragon slayers walked upstairs where they could they could have a better sense of privacy. And Lucy could only wonder what they were talking about…

* * *

Natsu POV~

I could tell from the looks I received as I followed Sting, that they wondered what it was he said last night. But I decided, you're probably very curious, so I'll tell you…

~FLASHBACK~

It was dark outside as I left Lucy's place, but as I made my way home, I smelled something… familiar… I sighed and turned around, to come face to face with _Sting_. It's not like I hated him, I was still just upset from what they did to Lucy.

"what's up Salamander?" He asked light-heartedly, I grunted and turned back around, and continued walking "nothing, really, didja come back for that rematch already?" I asked, shoving my hand in my pockets with a smirk. "Nah, I'm not good enough for that yet…" he said nervously. Well, he was smarter then he was before, I'll give 'em that much

"I _would_ like to have just a nice little spare though, nothing serious" Sting said. Ok, I'm up for that. I grinned and turned around "now your talking!" I said maybe too loudly, and with that our sparring match began. It was light hearted, and nothing too serious, like Sting had said but then-

"so, how's that Lucy girl?" he asked

I struggled to keep concentration "she's fine" I grunted, and punched him in the jowl

Sting smirked "maybe you could set me up with her, with a body like that…" he whistled and kicked at me

Which I turn dodged "what was that?!" I roared as my fists lit up in flame

He sensed the change in atmosphere, and lit his own hands up "she's hot! Perfect hourglass figure!" he said with a laugh

_THAT BASTARD!_ I punched him in the gut, as my eyes were ablaze in fury (not literally though) and I punched him again "don't talk about _my_ Lucy that way!" I yelled, and kicked him in the side of the head

"what? It's not like she's your girlfriend" he said while wiggling his eyebrows playfully

I put my foot in his face "yes. She is." I deadpanned

And so, after awhile a teasing and beating, I stormed outta there, very pissed at him. Who wouldn't be pissed? Having someone talk about your girlfriend that way, sheesh. Happy was concerned though, asking "Natsu, how come your face is all red?"… I told him to go eat a fish. Which he happily complied to.

~END~

Still pissed about last evening, I sat down grumpily "this better be damn important" I grumbled, Sting seemed amused, but said nothing, to my relief, and sat across from me "it's very important… " Rogue said in that ominous way of his. Sting nodded in agreement "it's to our understanding that you recently had a run in with a powerful ancient spell, correct?"

"yeah" I answered, narrowing my eyes, _what is he getting at?_

He slowly pulled off his long white gloves, and my eyes widened at the sight… he had dragon scales on his arms… not the same as what I had though, they were the scales of the Holy Dragon (whatever it's name was…) unlike my scales which were parallel to Igneel's.

"oi! What is this?" Gajeel said, slamming his hands on the table, causing everyone below to look up at us. "you know very well what this is… it's-" "Dragon scales…" I said, he nodded, but I stood "but not just dragon scales… it's magic… the only way I escaped from it was because of Lucy, and my flames" I said, standing up "w-wait… is it contagious or-"

"**no"** Laxus said while slowly rising from the table "Rogue cast it on every one of us dragon slayers"

Woop. _this_ wasn't going to be pretty. Yep, there goes the table, earning us more glance "Gajeel, calm down" Sting tried to persuade him, but he just brought his hands to his head "no…. NO! I refuse to let this take over! Is there anyway to counter it?!" Gajeel bellowed "Calm down" Rogue said sternly

"the counter for it would be as ancient as the spell, right?" I sad, everyone gaped at me. What? I can be intelligent, just when I want to! "Salamander's right" Laxus agreed "so, lets just check every ancient place ever!" I roared in triumph. Everyone sweat dropped.

"well now, it _is_ the only clue we have…" Rogue said, no one argued with that. "SO IT'S SETTLED!" I said loudly "LETS GO THE OLDEST PLACE AROUND!" I said happily, earning a whack to the head. Hehehe…. Most the time I do this to lighten the mood hehe… "QUIET DOWN SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" I roared back, and we broke out into a all out fist fight, Sting and Rogue we're grabbing Gajeel, and Laxus put me in a arm lock.

As we settled down, we started talking quietly amongst ourselves, like civil people. "so… where do we look? Someplace ancient…" I mumbled, for some reason, a picture of Tenrou island came to my head, but nah that couldn't be-

"_**It appears you need help!"**_

"M-MAVVIIIIISSSS?!" me Gajeel and Laxus yelled, everyone looked up

"OMIGOOOOD! AHHHHHH!" they all yelled as the blonde girl smiled, but I could picture a question mark above Sting and Rogue's head right now "oh, only Fairy Tail members can see her…" Laxus clarified for the non-Fairy Tail mages. An '_oooooh'_ of understanding was heard amongst them

Mavis giggled "your looking for the counter spell, right?" she asked, we all nodded eagerly "I remember seeing that spell long ago… come to Tenrou island, and I will tell you…" her body turned whispy until it was nothing but smoke in the wind, or uh, AC I guess…

Everyone looked at us with curiosity as we walked back downstairs "what's going on Natsu?" Lucy asked me, I grunted "well… we're in danger…" I muttered, that didn't go across well…

"WE'RE WHAT?!"

"what's happening?!"

"Is it another Dark Guild?"

Questions were all over the place. I sweat dropped at them jumping to conclusions "SHUT UP FOR SECOND!" I yelled, they all stopped and paid attention "YOU'RE not in danger, WE are! The dragon slayers!" I clarified "_oooooh"_ they all said, and I face palmed…

"what's happening exactly?" Lisanna asked me

"not sure, but all the dragon slayers are turning into dragons" I said seriously (don't get your pants in a knot, it's not that big of a deal!)

"WHAAAAT?!" they all yelled

"so! We need a boat to Tenrou! Master!" Gajeel said

"wait… Sting and Rogue too?" Jiichan said

"aye! Mavis said so!" I said gleefully, enjoying master's expression

"what? Grr… but I-oh, fine…" he grumbled

I fist pumped the air "YOSH! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!"

~IN PORT HARGEON~

"crap… I forgot we were taking a boat…"

* * *

NORMAL POV~

"Natsuuu" Lucy whined as she dragged her limp boyfriend onto the boat "nuuuu…." He sobbed in return, clawing at the cobblestones "boats are eviiiil…." he whined, Lucy sighed, looking over at Mira and Levy, who easily got Laxus and Gajeel on there, and Sting and Rogue got on by themselves. "Natsuuuuu~" an evil voice said, Natsu sprang up and ran on the boat, and Lucy looked over to Erza with a grin.

Everyone was staring at the dragon slayers, who were all passed out on the deck, they're eye's spinning, but is was quite amusing too. Natsu and Gajeel were holding on to each other, Sting was curled up in a ball, Rogue was clawing his way to the railing, probably to throw up, and Laxus was face-planted onto the wood, his butt in the air. It took everyone's strength just not to laugh at them.

"make it… end" Natsu groaned, Gajeel groan in return. Levy pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of them. "I could cast Troia…" Wendy said nervously. She was the only one dragon slayer who didn't get motion sickness, probably because she was immune to all status effects (nerd talk :p)…

"AHHHHH!" a ear piercing yell was heard, and everyone's head snapped toward Sting, who was clinging his chest, Rogue yelled out too, and fell over just as he made it to the railing (poor guy…) then Gajeel and Laxus did the same, and even poor little Wendy… Levy was freaking out, Erza was stunned, Gray was covering his ears, and Lucy caught Wendy before she fell.

Natsu grumbled something inaudible, and Lucy looked over. "wh-what was that?" she asked "it's… starting…" he said with much strain. After convincing Carla that she was ok, Wendy went to cast Troia on the dragon slayers. So that way they could talk, and tell them what the hell just happened

"so… what _did_ happen?" Gajeel asked , Natsu responded in grabbing his arm and showing the skin, or scales I guess, they looked at every single one, and scales were showing up on they're forearms. "is… is this what happened to you Natsu?" Lucy asked, he nodded "when they become more like dragon scales, it becomes more painful… and it just gets worse" he clarified "well, shit…" Laxus said dumbly, Natsu nodded "yeah… especially when you start, ya'know… _turning…_ it feels like your bloods been replaced with fire… at least that's how it was for me" Natsu said, wincing in thought, everyone let that sink in.

"We're here, brats! So get off!" Mavarov yelled, nodded and complied to his orders. They stepped onto the sandy shores and just stood there.

"well?" Natsu asked

"Mavis said she'd show herself…" Gajeel said

"you mean she's not here?!" Sting yelled, with a dumbfounded expression

"we must be patient…" Rogue told them

"should we find her?" Natsu questioned while stepping foreword to look around

"patience is key, Natsu" Lucy scolded

"but I'm _bored_…" Natsu whined

Lucy sighed "well too bad"

"screw this!" Gajeel yelled and ran off

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" everyone else yelled

"lets look at the first's grave then!" Gajeel growled

"where is it?" Laxus asked

Lucy sighed, again, and stepped foreword with Cana "this way" they said, and led the way

"_**where are you going?"**_ said a voice from behind them, they all turned and gaped at the small blonde "WHAT THE HELL?!" they all screamed

Mavis giggled "sorry I'm late, I got side tracked!" she said, everyone sweat dropped "well? What's the cure?!" Natsu yelled in that 'WHAY-HO' way of his. She didn't speak though, just smiled, until finally- "I don't know"

…"WHAAAAAAT?!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus yelled

"Then why did we come here?!" Gajeel punched down a palm tree "I wanted to help, so I thought you might find a clue here…" she said, and started to cry "SOMEONE CHEER UP THE FIRST!" Makarov wailed, everyone yelled back: "HOW?!"

"M-Mavis… do you have an idea where to look?" Lucy asked calmly "I thought you might want to look where Ancologia attacked, maybe there might be something there to help you re-create the counter spell!" Mavis said happily "_ooooooooh_" everyone said "well, lets start lookin'!" Natsu said cheerfully, running off, leaving everyone to chase after the fleeing boy

Lucy POV

I chased after Natsu, along with everyone else as we headed to the dreaded attack site of Ancologia. I hated the idea of returning there, but we had no other option, since the lives of the dragon slayers were at stake!

When we arrived, the place was a wreck. Stuff was knocked over, and faint traces of blood was seen on the ground. Not to mention you could see the spots where everyone had been partially buried for 7 years. I sifted some loose dirt through my fingers in awe of it.

I couldn't help but smile as nostalgic memories hit me from the s-class exams. Me and Cana fighting Fried and Bixlow, Happy was harassing Natsu because he was thinking (poor guy), that terrifying moment when I was left alone, the overwhelming happiness of Natsu saving me (albeit, accidentally), that weird look he gave me as we re-grouped, Happy using 'Mr. Cursey' to shove Natsu's face in my breasts. You get the point.

Natsu had a weird look on his face and sniffed the air, while examining the ground "I smell a dragon…" he murmured. Sting and Rogue exchanged glances "you… do?" they asked. Apparently they couldn't smell it…

"yeah, it's riiiight….."

They waited.

"….. here!" he yelled out, picking up a small black… piece of glass?

"Oh Mavis…" Wendy mumbled

"is that…?" Gajeel started

"it couldn't be!" Sting and Rogue said

Wait, what?

"it is." Laxus said to the other dragon slayers "a dragon scale"

_Whaaaaaat?! _I mentally yelled but walked closer to look "this is great an' all, but what will it do?" Cana asked while sipping alcohol of… some sort? "it could turn someone else into a dragon!" Wendy informed "how…?" I started to ask "Ancologia was turned into a dragon, because of his greed for killing them. It would only make since that he would have the power to do that, indirectly or not" Gajeel said with a grunt

"so how does that help us?" Lisanna asked "it could be possible to examine it to find a cure!" Levy said positively

I was lost in the conversation, and was looking around for any hint of something they may have missed. I didn't know what, exactly I was looking for… but I knew it was important…

I looked over everything though! And I couldn't find any-OW! I looked down to find a huge rock "what the-?" I wondered aloud, and went to uncover it. Natsu, sensing something was amiss, came to my side and crouched beside me "whatcha find, Luce?" he asked, watching me uncover the rock "I-I don't know… but I'm sure it's important!" I said, as I finished, we gaped at the picture… it was a picture of a man, within the silhouette of a dragon, and a dragon was breathing flames on him. It was all carved in marble, and stuck in the ground

"THIS IS IT!" Mavis said, suddenly next to me. I squealed and jumped away a few feet away, but sadly (or maybe it was a good thing…) Natsu was there, and I rammed into him, causing him to fall.

"wh-what's it?" Natsu asked nervously "this is the cure! I just forgot!" she said brightly, making everyone sweat dropped at her simplicity.

"c-can you explain? A rock is the cure?" I asked

"no! you need to find a dragon to use they're breath on you, to dissipate the magic!" Mavis explained

…. "_WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

* * *

**Authors Note: sorry this took kinda long, I had writers block and couldn't figure out how to say what I wanted to say T.T but I'm back with another chapter! I hope you liiiike~**

**Plus, I wanted to add a little NaLu-thus the flashback, and I hope it's as good as the others! ****J so keep tuned, and I'll work and chapter numbah 4! I think this'll have 5 chapters total, and I hope they go well. And I plan on adding NaLu fluff in the next chapter! Yay! My friend wants me to hurry and add the fluff, so I shall! :3 yaaay!**

**AND SO: The rainbows and cookies had a tea party under a waterfall, making them shine and sparkle with wondrous lights of epicocityness. Now we watch as a zebra come up to me and-whats that? This doesn't make any sense? WELL FUCK YOU ZEBRA! **

**FLUFF YA L8TER!**


	4. Hot Water

Hot Water

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing.**

**NOTE: There WILL be NaLu fluff! If you don't like it, skim over it!**

* * *

Natsu POV

_Dragons?_ I couldn't believe my ears. Was Mavis insane?! How on earth would we find a _dragon_? Let alone a _nice_ one! The last few encounters I had, the dragon wanted to kill me, and all my friends. I know there are nice ones, like that hell fire one, whatever his name was, he was pretty cool. (the only dragon I could eat)

But I hadn't seen many good dragons. So that didn't leave very many options, so naturally, stated the only plausible one: "we're screwed then" everyone gaped at me, Erza smacked me upside the head, and some people said "Natsuuu…" in a parental tone.

Everyone was thinking it, so of course, take it out on me. "we have to try though. Right now, all we can do is keep a lookout for one, we only have about two months left, so we just need to work together" Sting said "I agree" said Rogue "Fro thinks so too" wait, what? When was those two here? I must've missed 'em, oh well.

And so, we had deemed it worthy to keep Sting and Rogue with us, so that way, if one of us found a dragon, we would be within short distances. But for now we had to head home, since there was nothing else we could do…

~COUNTDOWN: 7 WEEKS~

A week had rolled by, and of course, there was no luck. Sting and Rogue would have jobs sent to Fairy Tail from Yukino, who had rejoined Sabertooth, and would hang out with us. I still kept an eye on Sting still, and was always with Lucy, making sure he didn't come near her. Levy and Fried had locked up the scale, and took some data to analyze it, to try and counter this spell. But so far? _nada._

It was rather awkward with all the other dragon slayers, and even I was on edge. I'll admit, that scale scared me to death. Having already almost turned into a dragon, I didn't want that again, so they kept it away from me.

Lucy did her best to comfort me, and Levy soothed Gajeel, and Mira helped Laxus. Etc. but you could almost _see_ the tension in the air, just waiting to latch onto you and suck your blood or something, like a very large, very scary vampire bat.

Me and Lucy had recently gotten back from a mission, so we were strolling along, and I insisted on coming to her house with her, as her protests were getting her nowhere (haha!) so she reluctantly agreed to my plight, and let me tag along.

We finally arrived at her front door, and she took out her key, and opened the door , wide enough for us both to come in. I immediately fell on her bed and heaved a pleasant sigh "your house is so much more pleasant…" I mumbled through her cotton sheets "whys that?" she asked, sitting by me, and forcing me to roll over "my house is… unpleasant, in a way. I can't say exactly, but I don't like it… not to mention we still haven't repaired my wall" I said, sitting up and leaning against the window.

Lucy slid over to me, and placed herself next to me "is that so?" she chuckled lightly "yeah. Your house… it smell sweeter, looks brighter, and the air doesn't want to kill you in your sleep with Swiss army knifes" I grumbled, earning a laugh from Lucy "my house smells nice?" she wondered, I nodded "yeah, smells like you, Luce" I said, grinning at her

"so… Natsu" she started to ask

"what's up?" I asked

"will everyone be okay?" she asked quietly

"I promise! Even if it means having to burn them myself!" I said, a little too confidently

"eheh… ok" Lucy sighed, smiling that 'Lucy smile' that I loved so much. I found myself staring at her with a expressionless face, causing her to flinch

"wh-what is it?" she stuttered

"no" I mumled

"excuse me?" she asked whimsically

"smile again, it looks prettier that way" I clarified, making her blush a light shade of pink.

I smiled, that blush was adorable. I leaned foreword and kissed her lightly, in which im sure she blushed more to that. I felt her return the pressure to my own lips and smiled a bit as a looped my arm around her neck.

It felt like forever until she pulled away, huffing lightly. How cute. "wh-what about Happy?" she asked, her big brown eyes glancing around the room uncertainly "passed out hours ago" I said, jerking a thumb to the sleeping blue cat on her armchair "oh-" before she could finish, I seized her lips again.

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy felt her eyes roll back in her head as he kissed her. Despite his looks, and how much he fights, his lips were actually very soft. Though he tasted like smoke though. Not like someone who smokes, but like smoke from firewood. She _would_ say he tasted like fire, but honestly? She didn't know what it tasted like… but also, strangely enough, he tasted like cherries… she had _no_ idea how. He just did.

Natsu slowly pulled her closer to his own body, as if having a severe craving for her. If you were to ask _when_ he fell in love? Almost immediately. He was part dragon, and dragon have this thing were they just _know_ who they're mates are. It was the same for him. But he couldn't tackle her when he first saw her like a dragon _would_. He took it slow.

Lucy, on the other hand, when she first met him, honestly thought he was just some random guy, who didn't even know about magic, or about guilds! She scolded herself later after he saved her, and proved he was, in fact, a mage. And a powerful one at that. She probably started having a crush on him during the phantom incident. And when she fell in _love_ with him? Hmmm… my on Tenrou? Or during the Games? She couldn't be quite sure, but all she knew was that she loved him now.

She was so caught up in they're 'Make-out session' that she didn't notice Erza and Gray walk in, until they said "Hey-!" and froze. Gray had to push Erza's mouth back in place. Lucy and Natsu jumped and screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!" successfully waking up the small blue cat as he mewled a "aye"

Lucy and Natsu were bright red, and Happy glanced back and forth in-between the two groups, trying to process what was happening. "Erza… Gray…" Lucy forced out "what is it?" she asked, they both glanced at each other before Gray pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Natsu "here, we thought this might interest you" he said.

Natsu read the paper, and slowly his eyes widened "a-a dragon was spotted outside of Bosco?!" he gasped. Both Erza and Gray nodded "I-I have to go then! It might be Igneel!" he said, standing up quickly "good, that is all we have to say" Erza said, leaving with a reluctant Gray.

Natsu turned to Lucy enthusiastically "this could be it! I could murder two birds with one fire!" he said happily "first off, it's: _kill _two birds with one _stone_" Lucy corrected "I know, I just like saying that" he grinned. Lucy sighed "so when do you leave?" she asked "_we_ leave immediately!" he said, crossing his arm over his chest.

Lucy gaped slightly "_we?_" she questioned "of course! Igneel would want to meet you too!" he said happily, gripping her arms. Lucy smiled and shook her head "but Bosco is a week away…" she said slowly, he nodded "so? We HAVE to do this! It would also save the dragon slayers!" he said sternly. Lucy sighed, shaking her head lightly "fine… let me get ready…"

~COUNTDOWN: 6 WEEKS~

"Natsu… we're almost there" Lucy said, trying to comfort the Dragon Slayer. He was currently laying on the floor of a cruise ship they were using to get to Bosco. They went quite a ways, but finally, they were almost there, much to Natsu's relief. "some…one… saaave… me" he gurgled while rolling over. Lucy and Happy laughed as they watched him

"miss, we're here!" a deckhand said, Lucy nodded picked up Natsu, moving him off the boat, while the deckhands grabbed they're luggage. Lucy laid Natsu carefully on the ground, and waited for him to recover enough to stand. "so, where do we start looking?" Lucy asked and Natsu pushed himself off the ground "everywhere…" he groaned while shakily standing.

"it'd be a safe bet to check out the forest around here first" Lucy said, Natsu nodded "right" "but… Natsu…" Lucy started nervously "wha?" He asked, turning around

"I… sorta accepted a job out here before we left…" she said quietly

"why?" Natsu asked, stepping closer

"uhm… I figured if we're coming way out here, we might as well have work?" She said uncertainly

"… fine… where's the clients house?"

~TIME: 11:00. OUTSIDE OF THE DARK WOODS~

"you sure this is it?"

"positive! It has to be! Er, right?"

"I dunno! _you're _the smart one!"

"I'm not smart all the time!"

"I noticed that…"

"aye!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy currently stood outside the 'Dark Woods' named that because a dark guild was apparently there, and they have been tormenting the town for a while. So it was they're job to take them out.

Natsu wearily walked into the thicket of trees, looking around carefully. Lucy followed close behind himas Natsu lit his palm, providing them some light. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder, looking around for any signs of hostility. Natsu stepped on a twig, and Lucy jumped.

"eek!" Lucy cried, grabbing his shoulder

"calm down, Luce! You're the one who took this job!" Natsu scolded

"I-I know…" she whispered

Natsu sniffed the air cautiously "they're clo-" he didn't even finish when someone shot what looked like fire at us. Natsu quickly pushed me aside and swallowed up the fire "Karyuu no…. TEKKEN!" Natsu yelled and punched the guy in the face, who in turn sidestepped and shot more fire, and within no time, a few trees were on fire, providing enough light to see all around them. There were at least twenty guys/girls surrounding them.

"Idiot! Fire won't work on me!" Natsu yelled to the guy he was fighting "Karyuu no…" Lucy gasped "Natsu, don't-" "HOUKO!" Natsu breathed fire and roasted over half the guild members resulting I cries of "AGGH!" and "HE'S A MONSTER!" as they ran around trying to extinguish they're hair.

"_**ENOUGH."**_

A deep voice resounded through the ranks of guild members, and a big bulky guy waded through the small army. He must've been the guild master

"**I am the Guild Master of this guild; Hells Hand. If you have business with us, take it up with me."**

He stated firmly, which of course gave Natsu that crazy look in his eye that said _**"great. Now I'm gonna turn you to charcoal"**_. that look always gave Lucy the shivers

"is that so?" Natsu said _**"you just saved me the trouble of looking for you"**_

* * *

Natsu POV

_Now I'm fired up!_-that's what all of my insides were screaming. This guy looked like it might prove to be a bit of a challenge… _perfect_ "Luce! Take care of these flunkies!" I commanded while my fists lit up with the flames of fury!

"**I take it you must be the great 'Salamander' I've heard about?"** the big guy asked

"oh, so nice to know you've heard of me!" I said, my voice sounded like venom, which is how it always gets when I get in a serious fight.

"**lets hope you've heard of me. I am Master Craw of Hells Hand… user of the magic duo 'Fire and Ice' both brothers, and rivals!" **he apparently thought he was some hot-shot, because his hands then were surrounded by the magical energy of Fire and Ice. But last time I checked, Fire and Ice mixed just makes hot water!

I leapt at him, and we clashed in a fury of fire and ice… and more fire… the fight was pretty good, but I was still winning. After a upper hook to his jaw, he jumped back a few and spread out his hands

"_**ICE AND FLAME: BOILING WAVE!"**_

He had yelled, he brought his hand of fire, and hand of ice, together, and the ground shook as a huge wave reverberated from the forest floor. Though since I'm good with heat, I knew it was at extremely hot temperatures, meaning after it got me, it would evaporate. So what happened if I heated it up a few hundred degrees?

"_**Karyuu no: YOKUGEKI!" **_

I yelled, as columns of flame irrupt from my fists, and I charge through the boiling water, and it evaporates in front of me. Craw stumbled back as I charged foreword, my speed not decreasing in the slightest

"_**Karyuu no: KAGITSUME!"**_

And I swiftly turned my angle and planted a solid firey kick in the side of his face. He was knocked back a couple of feet "Lets see how you like my ice then!" he roared! Whew, idea of the century, _retard_.

"_**NORTHERN ICE: GREAT ICEBURG!"**_

Ok, the guy had a perk. His magic was fast. Before I could hardly blink, I was encased in ice. Not that it fazed me in the slightest really, fire against ice? Really? As if on cue, the signature '_sssssssss….'_ came from all around me, and my whole body erupted in flames "aren't you clever?" I sneered as the ice melted down to nothingness all over again

"_AAHHHH!"_ uh oh. I whirled around to see Lucy. MY Lucy. Caught helplessly with her arms behind her back and face first on the forest floor, as they cuffed her with magic retraining hand-cuff. Loki was out of it too "LUCY!" I yelled and tried to leave, earning me a ice block in the head

"she's a pretty one"

"lets take her back"

"boss will LOVE this new toy"

They whispered about all the things they were gonna do, it made my body quiver with undying hatred. I stepped foreword to run to her, but then:

"_**ICE MAKE. SECRET TECHNIUQE: UNMELTING COLD!" **_

_Craaap! _ice encased my right foot, then my left, preventing me from moving. I tried to melt it, but I guess the name of the spell shoulda' been hint enough.

I watched as they carried away MY Lucy, not failing to feel her up in the way that was meant for only ME. I, literally, burned with rage. And flames licked my arms.

I hadn't even noticed beat up I was, I was too focused on Lucy. I had failed to notice Craw's fists, which were aimed for my face and stomach.

I coughed up blood, and spared another glance at Lucy, who was looking at me, crying.

"**NATSU!"**

And she was gone

_**THAT.**_

_**WAS.**_

_**IT!**_

"_**hOoOow DaaaAAAAaaare yoooOOOUUUUuuuu!" **_I spoke like a demon, malice in every word I spoke

"_**HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LUCY AWAY. RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!" **_I, literally, roared. And intense flames coated my body like a wetsuit.

"_**ANY FOOL KNOWS YOU DON'T STEAL FROM A DRAGON, HIS MOST PRESIOUS JEWEL!" **_I had NO idea where I got this from, but it was good for me.

The ice around my ankles started to melt off, much to Craw's shock "wha-?" he didn't get to even finish, I punched him so hard, he was sent flying, I charged at him again, my entire being burning with flames of ABOSULUTE RAGE.

"_**Karyuu no: KENKAKU!"**_

I head-butted him into a tree, and I jumped foreword again, I had never felt so enraged in my LIFE.

"_**-and KAGITSUME!"**_

"_**-TEKKEN!"**_

"_**-SAIGA!"**_

"_**-ENCHU!"**_

I pummeled the poor dufus endlessly with a barrage of fire and fists (and feet I guess). But now, I just REALLY wanted to see his ashes

"_**GERUN: BAKUENJIN!"**_

I circled my arms around me as a deadly blasts of destruction hit him dead on, leaving nothing but a smoking body, or possibly charcoal… hm

But I wasn't NEAR done yet! I gathered fire at my feet, increasing my speed, and followed the scent of Lucy like the dragon I was. It wasn't long before I saw they're hideout. Just seeing it made my body irrupt in fresh flames, taking on the form of a-very deadly-dragon and I charged through the door like it was paper.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!" People screamed as I pummeled anyone who got in my way

"_**WHERE. IS. LUCY?!" **_I growled, I could smell fear radiating off of everyone, and smirked inwardly."d-d-d-down the h-h-h-hall-" I tossed the meat sack in a corner and forged ahead.

"_**KARYUU NO: HOUKO!" **_

I blew a pathway to the room at the back, where Lucy was. I ran so fast, everything was a blur. I came at the oppressing door with a flying kick, and heard yells from inside the room.

One glance. that's all I needed to know that they were SEXUALLY HARRASING Lucy. _OH IT'S ON!_ I mentally yelled

"_**who want's to be charcoal first?" **_there was the acid voice again

"u-u-u-u-u-uhm" they stuttered

I sneered _**"NONE OF YOU PESTS IS LEAVING UNTIL YOUR CHARRED BLACK FROM MY FLAMES" **_I said sternly, I probably had that crazy look in my eye, but I could care less. I wanted to see some fuckin' dead bodies now!

"_**Guren: KARYU KEN!"**_ I yelled at the top of my lungs, sending a barrage of flaming fists on them repeatedly. And even once I was done with that, I wanted to burn them some more, but I was _very_ low on magic power right now, and it hurt to breath, my best bet would be to get Lucy and run. So I did so.

I removed her cuffs and picked her up bridal style, and walked slowly out of there, people cowered at the look in my eyes, but in actuality, it took all my strength not to smile. Lucy wrapped her arms around me, and was quivering. I was so relieved to have my "_jewel_" back in my arms again.

As soon as we were out of the place I sat her gently by a tree and turned around

"**Karyuu no: HOUKO!"**

And with that, the building erupted into flames, and I felt like collapsing. I was spent. I managed back to Lucy and fell to my knees weakly "L-Luce… I'm sorry" I said quietly

She hugged me "for what?"

"f-for… letting them take you a-and…. For loosing control… like that" I coughed

"Natsu… your bleeding all over… worry about yourself for once?" Lucy choked back a sob

I could only chuckle at this "heheh…. Never" I said, and suddenly, my eyelids felt really heavy, and I fell asleep.

_~COUNTDOWN: 5½ WEEKS~_

I felt… warm… warmer than I usually do… I was asleep, but as I started to wake, I head Lucy… talking to someone… LUCY!

I bolted upright to see a rather large campfire, and Luce at my side with a bright smile "your up! You were knocked out for 3 days" she said. I nodded slowly, but I found my eyes glued to the campfire.

I slowly stood and walked to the fire. It seemed SO familiar… but I couldn't place it… I reached my hand out and grabbed a handful of the flames, and ate it. The it hit me like a frying pan.

_His smell. And even his fire!_ I slowly turned around, my eyes as big as plates at what I saw, right behind a grinning Lucy, was… was… was… was…

"_**So you finally noticed? You're as dense as ever, my son"**_

**Authors Note: WHOOPS. It ends there! Almost at the last chapter guys! Yaaay! **

**But that violent thing was my own little piece of me. I am very evil XD wouldn't hurt anyone, but my humor is very crude, and violent :3**

**MOVES GUIDE:**

**Karuu no= Fire Dragons:...**

**Houko=Roar**

**Kagitsume=Claw**

**Tekken=Iron Fist**

**Yokugeki=Wing Attack**

**Kenkaru=Sword Horn**

**Enchu: Flame Elbow**

**Saiga=Crushing Fang**

**Guren=Crimson Lotus:...**

**Bakuenjin=Exploding Flame Blade**

**Karyu Ken= Fire Dragon's Fist**

**Anyway, leave a comment and a cookie, tellin' me watcha' think! Should I write more Fairy Tail stories after this? More NaLu? GruVia? GaLe? JerZa? MirXus? Let me know! I'm always itchin' for a good romance anyway BD**

**So, that'll be all!**

**FLUFF YA L8TER!**


	5. Ancologia's Black Scale

Ancologia's Black Scale

Natsu POV

I swear my jaw touched the ground, absolutely positive.

"_**IGNEEL?!"**_

I said, whimsically, staring at the giant red dragon in front of me. Lucy laughed at my expression "wh-what are YOU doing here?!" I asked, the giant dragon sighed, and shook his head "saving your hide, that's what!" he said loudly while standing up. Lucy looked a little intimidated, but I was fine, I was used to being towered over like this_. _

"I found girlie here sobbing over your body, and helped her out, and you" he snorted in impatience "but now that your better, you must leave." Igneel stated , causing me to frown "but, dad, we need your help! Before we have 5 dragons storming around Magnolia!" I said, urgency evident in my tone, but the dragon just shook his head

"no, son, I mustn't, the fact that you found me now proves I must change my location" he stated, I grit my teeth "so, what? You can't help?" I said bitterly, the behemoth snorted , and I understood perfectly.

I sighed and crossed my arms "so now what?

A very audible huff of hot air was heard, _exasperation,_ and I looked up at the steam blower

"Natsu, do you know what dragon slayers are?" Igneel boomed

I opened my mouth to answer, but turned up a blank. I was POSITIVE he had told me once before… ah! Screw my memory! "ahhh…" was all that came out of my mouth. Nope, I would never be a professional speaker… though people liked my motivational speeches, those only come when I don't really try…

"dragon slayers are the product of dragons themselves. I didn't spare you any that I wouldn't my biological son. We dragons raised ourselves in you dragon slayers. What you did to stop the magic was NO coincidence, and I think you know what to do"

My eyes widened in realization, and I suddenly knew what was missing… I knew what to do!

"Lucy! Lets go! We need to hurry and get back home!" I commanded, which Happy echoed after with a "Aye!"

Lucy was fairly confused, but I didn't have time for the 20 questions game she wanted to play, I had some serious business to attend to. And it was my luck that this business was taking place on the other side of the ocean… meaning; BOAT

~REWIND:1 ½ WEEKS~

Wendy POV

I entered the guild, and looked around. Everyone was there, except Natsu-san… strange "a-ano… Mira-san? Where's Natsu-san?" I asked as me and Carla approached the countertop. Mira-san turned to me with a smile "oh, Wendy! He and Lucy left to Bosco just last night for a lead!" she said happily. Though despite her happy tone, it did not match her expression. Even I had to admit, this whole thing was kind of a downer… I even had light blue scales on my lower legs… I just really hoped Lucy-san and Natsu-san found what they were looking for.

I was fixing to go look for another job to do with Romeo-kun (everyone else was busy) when a crashing sound was heard from the basement, where Levy-san, and Freed-san were busy analyzing the dragon scale. So I ran to the door where I heard Gajeel-san yell out "get that thing away from me!"

When I reached the bottom step, I gasped, the display case for the black scale shattered, and said object was lying on the floor, by Gajeel-san. Levy-san's mouth was agape with shock, and it seemed Freed-san stepped out of the room for a while.

It wasn't long until all the other dragon slayers were at my heels as the black scale started smoking. No, not a cigarette, but thick black smoke, billowing up from it making everyone cough.

During that time though, I felt my life flashing before my eyes, all of my previous endeavors replaying for me, until it built up to this moment. then-

"_**RAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**_

A dragons cry was heard, and my eyes snapped open. Everyone was passed out, and was regaining consciousness now. Sting-san was upside down though… I ran over to Gajeel-san "let me inspect you!" I commanded, to which he agreed.

As my hands hovered over his torso, frightening images of dragons appeared. These were NOT like our dragons. They were evil… I braced this, until I came up with a conclusion to it all…

"Minna-san… I-I think the scale just increased the transformation speed… we don't have much more than three weeks left now!" I proclaimed, bracing my arms by my torso, like I usually do when I yell.

But this sent everyone into a flying frenzy though…

"what?! We don't HAVE that kind of time!"

"to the mission board!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

Multiple different yells were heard, as they quickly ran out of the cellar to announce the news.

"_Natsu-san… pleas be successful…"_

~COUNTDOWN: 2 ½ WEEKS~

Normal POV; GUILD

Everyone was frantic, and running around like crazy. All the dragon slayers were in and out as soon as possible, so therefore, exhausted. The only rest they got was on the train, and not many dragon slayers considered that "rest".

Mira was bending over backwards, getting them jobs, while everyone else helped in the scavenger hunt for dragons as well. They all could only hope that Natsu turned up something useful, like a dragon. But alas, they still has to wait another week and a half for them to return, and that's if nothing bad happened.

Natsu and Lucy probably weren't in Bosco yet even, so they were all left to wait and running around aimlessly. Some of the dragon slayer's mates, such as Levy and Mira, cried a lot when they thought no one was looking. And they knew this was probably how Lucy felt too.

Everyone knew the dragon slayers were scared the most, even if they never said anything. Because, c'mon. who wouldn't be scared of suddenly, and very painfully, turning into a giant elemental lizard? Not many could disagree, I'm sure.

And of course, there was the moment when the dragon slayers transformed a bit again, and they would all fall on the floor and scream out in pain. It was NOT pretty at all…

~COUNTDOWN: 3 days~

As days, turned into two weeks, they ended up kicking up rocks. And eventually, everyone was just sitting around, waiting for news from Natsu. People paced, cried, fought, and cried some more, waiting…

"he should've been back DAYS ago!" Mira cried out finally, tired of staring out the window.

"maybe there's trouble…" Lisanna offered sadly, eliciting groans of disappointment from everyone else

"or, he could've-" Lisanna's attempt of redemption was lost when fighting was heard outside.

"**so you failed again? Huh Metal-Mouth?"**

"**like you can do any better Light-Head!"**

"**crowbar!"**

"**sunny shorts!**

"**iron head!'**

Anyone would have thought that Natsu was picking fight again, but when they looked, there was Sting and Gajeel fighting it out, and it wasn't long before "vocal" got "physical", and soon, the surrounding area was evacuated, due to the mass destruction of the two slayer's attacks.

As the other dragon slayers made a try towards stopping the mayhem, they eventually got pulled into the fight as well, and all but Wendy were duking it out.

Power flowed off of them like a broken steam pipe, and the attacks got more heated and dangerous. Silent prayers were made that Natsu would hurry.

~COUNTDOWN: YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ASS TO TOWN NATSU!~

Natsu POV

As soon as the blasted boat stopped, I ran towards the city, and I could see smoke billowing from destroyed houses, and I could feel the massive power of dragons in the air.

"what the hell? Didn't they have like, three more weeks?!" I yelled, obviously panicked, as I started to run, with Lucy and Happy behind me.

And apparently, the local thieves took this opportunity to run amuck, since the friggin' town was evacuated, due to danger from "Edgy Dragons"… yeah, horrible right?

"Karyuu no: YOKUGEKI!" I yelled, sending multiple thieves flying in _multiple_ directions.

"Natsu, you shouldn't waist your time here, go on, I'll handle it!" Lucy yelled to me.

I could only remember the dark guild we recently stood up against, and the torture of having Lucy torn away from me. But there was no other choice… and these guys weren't mages either, so I finally gave in.

"fine. Happy! Let's roll!" I yelled, and jumped high in the air, my trusty Exceed catching me by the back of my shirt.

We we're soon, rocketing to the scene of destruction. Apparently, even though things had gotten nasty with them, they refused to do what I did, and stay away from any source of a fight, and therefore, triggered the transformation. As I landed in front of them though, I wasn't spared.

Gajeel aimed a punch for my face, which I barely dodged, and Laxus tried tripping me from behind. And pretty much, I was the focus of they're attention.

I only had one option at this point, to momentarily stun them. And that was to use they're dragon slayer hearing against them.

I sucked in a big breath of air, and when I opened my mouth again, a _**loud**_ roar was heard, and if you didn't know, I was the source of it.

Causing cries of pain to be heard from, well, everyone.

"that's _**enough!**_" I yelled "stop giving up so damn _easily!_ and fight _it._ NOT each other!" with those last words, my body sparked with fire, and electricity combined

"it doesn't look like your doing much better though Natsu!" Wakaba yelled

"Natsu-nii! What are you doing?!" Romeo asked

"you'll kill them!" Mira said in a motherly tone, which just agitated me more

"are you _trying_ to roast them?" Nab asked, to which I could only reply:

"_**yes!" **_I sucked in all the fire and lightning that lingered around my body _**"Raienryu no: HOUKO!" **_

In a brilliant flash of yellow and red, I _completely_ obliterated the entire street, and all the dragon slayers were coughing up a lung, and spontaneously passing out, leaving every one in a frenzy of "NATSU YOU KILLED THEM!" and "WE'RE NEXT!" and-

"NATSU!" Lucy? I whipped my head around to see her running to me, before I followed suit of the other dragon slayers, all I managed was a "Lu-"…

I woke up with _such_ a headache, and I gripped my head "oowwww… what happened?" I groaned, not long before a flying yellow haired blur tackled me (de-ja-vu much?) "ACK! L-Luce! S-seriously!" I squeaked out. Causing her to leap a few feet back before kissing my forehead "you exhausted you magic power completely, two times in a row… you need to be more careful" Lucy sighed

"if it means, 1) not having you kidnapped. Or 2) not being trampled by giant lizards. I'll do it as many times as possible" I said, earning a smack upside the head, and a scowl.

"Natsu… what did you do exactly?" Wendy asked me

"exactly what it looked like, I completely roasted all of you"

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone yelled

"it burned the magic out" I sighed

"how did you find out?" Levy asked

I tilted my head slightly as I thought "well, Igneel told me, that he raised me like he would any other dragon, without reservations. So I realized, if we were raised EXACTLY like dragons, then don't we have the power of dragons ourselves?" I explained, at first everyone looked thoughtful, with realization, until-

"NATSU figured this out?!" they yelled in quite a comical way, causing some sensible people to face palm

I sighed and stood up "at least this is finally over" with that, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

I then grinned "too bad we have to find another adventure now, though!" I laughed "I wanna go on a mission!' I said while storming over to the mission board, causing more of a ruckus

"Natsu-san! You need rest!

"flame brain! Fight me!"

And etc. but I couldn't help but laugh at all the-"MMPH?!" Lucy suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss, though it didn't turn "passionate" or anything though. I was just in a "WHY-IS-MY-FACE-ON-YOUR-FACE?!" phase, don't worry it'll pass.

She finally pulled back, looking pretty pleased. I raised a quizzical eyebrow "what was that for?" I asked, she just smirked and put her hands on her hips "I didn't get to kiss you for about 2 weeks! No way your getting away with that!" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the guild by my scarf with everyone yelling "good luck, Natsu! (you'll need it)"

Hahah… yup, good ol' Fairy Tail.

**END NOTE: ok, sorry if it seems rushed, I'm all squeezed out for this story, sorry. I was WAY past due for this, and my apologies to Steph-chan for making her wait so long ;u; **

**I hope you enjoyed it in some way, and YES this is two pages shorter than my usual chapters, but again, I was all wrung out XD **

**ANYWAY: Leave a comment and a cookie, telling me what you thought of it. I do intend to write more on Fairy Tail, and NALU! And maybe introduce my OC, Mizuhime! **

**FLUFFY OUT!**


End file.
